


So That's Human Sickness, Huh?

by sukikobold



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sappy, Short One Shot, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukikobold/pseuds/sukikobold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room was dark. It was late afternoon, but the curtains were drawn over the window and the light filtering through the red fabric gave everything a dim rosy glow. The bed against the wall was a mass of tangled sheets and blankets, with a tuft of messy hair sticking out at one end. At his entrance the mass shifted until a tiny face peeked out at his from between the sheets. </p>
<p>"Hi Sans," greeted Frisk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So That's Human Sickness, Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> A quick, stand-alone scene I wanted to write because I apparently can't get enough of these two.

Sans rapped his knuckles on the bedroom door. He realized within seconds that he wasted the opportunity for a knock-knock joke but, well, it was a little late now. For all he knew she was sound asleep. He rapped again for good measure and after a few moments of silence he tried the knob. Unlocked. He stepped inside.

The room was dark. It was late afternoon, but the curtains were drawn over the window and the light filtering through the red fabric gave everything a dim rosy glow. The bed against the wall was a mass of tangled sheets and blankets, with a tuft of messy hair sticking out at one end. At his entrance the mass shifted until a tiny face peeked out at his from between the sheets.

"Hi Sans," greeted Frisk. Sans was taken aback by her voice. He barely recognized it, it was so deep and raspy.

"Hey Frisk," he said as he entered, "Sorry it took me so long to come by." She stretched a small hand out of the sheets as he approached. It dangled limply. Sans lifted a hand out of his pocket so she could grab onto his index finger. The little face in the sheets smiled. Her skin was a different color than usual, though with the rosy lighting it was hard to tell.

"How're you feeling?"

Her smile fell and she pulled her head back under the sheets but still held onto his finger.  At the same time she let out a sound between a whine and a moan. Even that sounded raspy.

"That good, huh?"

"My head hurts," she said.

"Good thing you're in bed then."

She nudged her head back out to look at him. "How's everyone else doing?"

Sans thought for a moment. "Papyrus found a new pasta recipe book."

"That sounds fun," she said with a smile.

His grin reached his eyes for a moment. "He's enjoying himself. Been at it for days. A lot of the noodles are made from scratch so the kitchen's mostly white now."

She chuckled and her laugh sounded almost normal. Then she coughed. Not the high, dry cough he was used to hearing, but one that sounded as if her throat was clogged with tar that was trying to work its way out. She released his hand and tried to cover her mouth. Is that what sickness did to humans? No wonder Toriel was so worried.

For a moment, Sans wondered if a condition like this would be enough to make her reset. He frowned at his own thoughts. He was supposed to be trusting her now. They were practically family. Plus she was the one who could control it. He couldn’t stop her if he wanted.

Sans tried to chase away the suspicions as Frisk calmed down. Her breathing became heavy but clear. Maybe he shouldn’t be the one looking after her.

"You want me to get Mom?" he asked.

She smiled at his use of the title, but shook her head.

"Alright.” He stuffed his hands back in his pockets. “…Guess I should let you rest then."

Her face fell. She was quiet as he turned around.

"Sleep well, okay?" He headed for the door and grabbed the handle.

"Sans?" she spoke up, sounding even worse when speaking at full volume. "Thanks for coming."

Always polite. He opened his mouth to bid goodbye with a joke.

Her voice was soft enough he might have missed it. "I love you."

Well. That was hardly fair. Sure, she was an affectionate kid and hugged him almost every time they met but...Jeeze. When was the last time he heard that? Probably from Papyrus a few months ago. Some time when Sans had actually been a good enough brother to earn it.  Not that cool guy Sans needed to hear something like that. Right?

Sans realized he had been standing silently with his hand on the door knob for almost a minute.

When he looked back she was still buried beneath the sheets, her eyes closed and her face neutral. Asleep? He couldn't tell. Sans turned back to the door.

"...Love you too, Kid."


End file.
